Keller and Galen's Big news
by Strawberries14
Summary: After being protectors at a safe house for Illiana and having lots of time to themselves and a very strong soulmate bond, problems or maybe miracles arise.
1. The News

I do not own any of the characters.

This is written from when a few months after Keller and Galen have gotten engaged and are still at a safe house looking out for Illiana.

Keller POV

I just don't know. She thought to herself, what do i tell Galen, hell, what do i say to myself, Illiana, what about circle daybreak and my team. I've been wondering about for a hour, emotions all over the place, sometimes a soulmate bond kicked in at the most annoying and innapropriate times. Time to face the music at last, she thought. Go to our room, Galen's there, he'll offer comfort.

Along the way she saw some people they nodded politely and some smiled, they all knew about the incident a few months ago with the Dragon, where she found out then that she had a twin sister, Rashel. They'd been having fun together, she actually changed shape a few times, she was so proud and didn't really believe it at all.

At the rooms, she walked in Galen was there, already, sitting down reading a book, this should have relaxed her but it didn't, just increased her anxiety more. He looked up from his book and frowned.

"Keller, what's wrong?" he stood up and walked to her, and enveloped her in his arms.

"You might want to sit down Galen, i've got some pretty big news for you and it's kind of shocking. I think lots of people will want to talk to you and well me and we'll have lots to discuss. But please, please don't overreact about this." she finished in a rush and he just nodded calmly and went to sit down again. She went to sit down and cuddled up next to him.

"well, you know we have been pretty active in our relationship. And i love you. You know this right." she said

"Right" was the only thing he said.

"well, the thing is that... well, you see..." she just couldn't get the words out.

"it's alright i can handle it, whatever it is, you know." ok, she thought just blurt it out.

"Well Galen you should be shocked right now. The big news is that...... I'm pregnant." she stopped right then and held her breath.

"oh, my, gosh Keller. I mean. This is big really big and well, just huge. Do you know what will happen who will have to know what we'll have to do who i am." he stopped then and looked at Keller. She let out the breath she had been holding.


	2. Mom and Dad

After Galen had calmed down just enough to notice Keller again, he walked to the sofa and said to her.

"What are you going to do? More importantly what do you want to do." When he said this she shrugged, she tried to give him a small smile of reassurance but that didn't go through at all.

"I'm not sure what to do; I mean you're the son of the first house. That means that, well, I not sure what it means and well, you're parents should be notified, maybe you're mother could come over, I really like her, she could help me out with all of this. I'm not sure who else to tell at the moment, but the one thing I do know is that I'm keeping the him or her. Have you any ideas at this particular moment Galen, I could use some help." That was when he was shocked, Keller never asked for help this much, she was truly worried and he could go something to ease her mind, and help her through this, she needed female guidance which he defiantly could not help with.

"I'll call my mother now and see if she can come over, but I'll tell them both, I'm sure they'll understand that you don't really know what to do and who to tell. But I'll tell my father to stay where he is, he'll probably summon me and I'll have to go to him

_Galen walks out the room to make the phone call. Galen's POV_

"Mom, hey!"

"Hi honey. Everything ok. Hold on I'll just get your father on the other phone we can all talk then." His mother decides for him before asking, he always thought she was slightly clairvoyant, but of course he never told her this, for fear that he might actually get an answer.

"Hello, Son. What can we do for you?" his father presumed, how wrong he was, this thought made Galen smile, they would be so proud.

"Mom, dad. You might want to sit down for this, I don't want you to be surprised and injure yourselves. You ready?"

"Honey, you sound as if you're bouncing off the walls, and yes we're sitting down. What is it?" they were consistent he would give them that, well, he was on an all time high, well, after meeting and marrying Keller of course.

"Mom, Dad. You're going to be grandparents. Keller's pregnant." On the other side of the phone line came a happy gasp; he guessed that it was from his mother.

"Honey, that's wonderful, how is she is she fine? When did you find out? How come you haven't told us before this I'm very disappointed if you knew before and haven't told. But then-"

"Mom I only found out today, Keller's fine, we were wondering of you could come down and give her some guidance, she doesn't really have a mother figure or someone she can talk to so would you?" he held his breath for the answer.

"oh! Honey I would love to. Are you at the house I'll come by now then, please don't do anything until I get there. Oh my, I can't get used to the idea, grandparents, grandchildren. I'm over the moon. I'll be there in 5 maybe 10 minutes, you go tell Keller." He listened to his mother's one sided conversation.

"Dad, you haven't said much. Are you ok?"

"Ok son? Of course I am I'm just a little shocked, I mean wow. This is big news for the community, of shapeshifters everywhere, a new son or daughter of the first house is important." Then came the nagging part.

"yeah, about that. Keller is a little shocked herself and has asked me to ask you if you could hold off on telling the rest of the world, what we mean is that you are the only people that we've told, none of our friends know yet, so, could you?" he asked, not quite sure of his father's answer, but they both loved Keller to pieces, and would do anything for her.

"Of course, we can son. Now you get back to your wife and send her all my wishes and happiness. You're mother is on her way. I think she's moving at rocket speed." They both laughed at that and then the phone call ended.

_Galen walked back into the room where Keller was still sitting Keller's POV_

She watched Galen as he re-entered the room after having a conversation in the study, with his parents. It was the only room which was soundproofed, for privacy issues.

"how did it go?" she asked him

"Great, my parents were over the moon, my mother is coming over right now she couldn't wait to see you. They did say that you could keep the news secret until you wanted to." He finished talking then. She got up and gave him a hug, and snuggled up against him then.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the most perfect soulmate there ever was."

"That's funny I was just thinking the same about you."


	3. Mom arrives

_Keller's POV_

I can't believe that Galen's mom is coming all the way from her house just to see me, I really do love her like the mom I never had, and she has been so kind to me before and after the wedding. I liked the way that Galen reacted to my news, he's so happy its unbelievable, and I wonder what sorts of things I'll have to do? Lord knows I never had 'talks' with parents, they probably figured I knew it all, although I probably was meant to go to school, although most teenagers do not end up marrying their soul mate and having kids.

"Galen what time is your mom getting here?" she asked

"I wouldn't be surprised if she broke all the speed limits getting here, just to see us she's so happy, I think they wondered for a time that I was gay and wouldn't be able to give them any grandkids." He responded, she found this rather funny.

"So they're shocked that you found a soul mate and are giving them a grandchild?"

"Basically, yes." He put simply.

A car drew up outside their front door, Galen went to answer it, but before he could get there, his mother ran in and went to hug Keller, which needless to say shocked her somewhat.

"oh, honey I'm so happy for you, I can't believe it, now what have you done so you're prepared, oh lord listen to me I'm getting way ahead of myself. I'm just so happy for you both and I just want you both to know that I'm here for you, both of you, and you're father his here for you both as well." She said as she saw hers and Galen's shocked expressions. Keller quickly changed her facial features around so that they looked a happy neural, not giving anything away except a small happy smile.

"Thanks so much, you couldn't possibly know how much that means to me, I didn't really have a mother figure around, or a mother at that and you are just all I could have hoped for. I think I'll be calling so often that you'll just have to stay here, we've gpt lots to talk about and lots I need to ask you." She finished, long speeches went really a normal characteristic for her, but what could she say, she's pregnant.

"Oh, honey, you're like a daughter to me, we love you like one of our own. Of course we'll be able to talk about whatever you want and you can ask me whatever you want. Galen? You're father wants you to go down to the house to discuss something, I left before he said anymore so I don't know what it's about. Don't worry about me and Keller, we've got lots of talking and girl stuff we need to do and you don't need to be here for that, we'll keep you informed and included in all the things that we know you'd want to do." Galen's mother sure could keep talking for a long time, habit I'd guess, but personally I didn't really know, she wanted to tell her how warm it made her feel that she was like a daughter to both her and her husband, but she doesn't talk about things like that, she thought to herself about how she'd soon start calling her mom, if all this drama kept on going.

_Galen's POV_

Keller and my mom, got on great, although he wasn't sure about what his father wanted to talk about, he thought it best to go and see as soon as possible, but of course his mother had already all but ordered him to go, she has such a extraordinary mind sometimes, telling him to do something without actually saying it, was such a good characteristic that he sometimes couldn't help but wish he'd inherited that particular gene.

"I guess I'd best be off to see father then, you girls have fun." He paused for a minute knowing there was something that he should say but not quite realizing what it was, then he remembered. "Keller, don't let my mom keep you from getting a doctors appointment." He told her feeling better that she would get a professional's help.

"I've got the perfect doctor! He's who helps the shifters, including myself as we don't always have normal pregnancies and births." His mother chirped up, although he was grateful, as this doctor could be reliable as his mother had used him.

" that's a great idea mom, why don't you get the number and ring him, set up an appointment and I'll come along too. I want to be a very proud father." He let the sincerity ring through every word, then he left them to whatever they were going to do, he decided he really didn't want to know.


	4. Talking

_Keller's POV_

Galen left me with his mother, we were discussing names at the moment, we were waiting for 2 o'clock to come so that we could book an appointment for me to go and see this special doctor who helped her birth and many other shifters.

"Is this doctor reliable, you see I'm nervous I've never been to the doctors before, as a shifter we have different blood and it would have been dangerous. Please don't leave me in there, I'm scared and you're the only woman I know." I basically sobbed into her, as she held me in her arms,

"it's okay honey, of course I'll stay with you. I'll stay the whole time if you want me to be, I'll hold your hand and be there all the way through." His mother told me, I was glad, she made me feel safe and loved, not in the same way that Galen loved me or the way that I loved him, but it was a sort of mother-daughter love that ran between us. It felt just as good as the love I felt for galen, but no less important, it seemed more natural and I loved it. "Keller, it's 2, we can call now." She told me.

"can you call for me, no wait scratch that, put him on speakerphone so that we can both hear and talk please." I asked, hoping that I didn't offend her or anything, but I hoped she understood.

"Of course honey I understand, we can call him together." I was amazed, it was like she could read my mind, I smiled in relief at her saying we could call him together, I was relieved, Galen had gone to his father to talk to him and to leave me and her mother to talk. She dialled the numbers on the phone, I smiled it looked like she had done this before, I was proud to see that I felt like her daughter, she treated me like one and I felt like one, I loved the relationship we had.

"That's some quick dialling you've got there, one that keeps up with technology, I like that."

"Well, you'll soon see to keep up with people you love, they don't always stay in a convenient place and you need some way to contact them." She told me, the phone rang and someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice, rich and strongly accented but understandable

"Hey Ric, it's me." She said.

"Helena? Is that you?" he asked.

"yes, it's me again, I've got a job for you." She told him, giving nothing away, I thinks she liked him to guess.

"Oh my, you're pregnant again aren't you? Congrats, I'm happy, you were a great patient." He told her, she blushed at this, and laughed at her being pregnant.

"no, it's not me but my son's soulmate." She stated, smile getting bigger.

"oh my, why wasn't I told, is she there can I speak to her." He asked, by the sounds of his voice he was getting excited.

"yes she's here, you're on speakerphone so she's just hear all of our conversation. She's a bot nervous, she hasn't had anyone around like a mother figure, so I'm filling in, she's like my daughter already, I've only known her for 4 months, I wanted you to keep an eye on her as you did with me." I was almost crying when she called me her daughter.

"Hello doctor. And I feel like she is the mother I have never had." I told her, this is when she came up and gave me a massive hug, one that rivalled the one she gave me when she first came over from finding out she was pregnant.

"well, isn't that sweet. Well sweetheart what's your name? I'd like to know more about you." He told her

"my name is Keller, Raska Keller. I prefer if you call me Keller please." She asked of him.

"Keller, of course, so I hear you're the soulmate of young Galen. I think that's great honey, but lets talk about you, I hear you're pregnant to boot."

"yes, I am. You came to me highly recommended, and I felt greatly inclined to take that advice. But I'm worried, I've never known anyone who has been pregnant or had a mother so I'm really in the dark and maybe a bit scared." She told him.

"That's ok honey now I would like you to come down to my office at 11 o'clock, my favourite patient knows where to find it. Well come tomorrow and we'll try to absolve some of your troubles then.


	5. Worries

_Keller POV_

Well, it was time, desicion time. She had to go and see the doctor, but had no idea what she was doing and only wanted Galen's mother to come with her today, Galen was to come next time. The big desicion being was she actually going to enter the building or not, it was completely up to her, and sometimes she wasn't good woth big things like this, itt would have helped to have someone take her there kicking and screaming fighting the whole way there, it the way she knew her life to go.

"Keller honey, are you going to sit there all day wondering or are you going to use that courage i know you have and actually enter that place with me, because i can't really go in without you, it would seem odd as i am not the one who is pregnant. Now, get out of the car this instant so that i can see my grandchild for the forst time ever." Galen's mother said, Keller actually liked his mother, she had some of the same fire inside her that she herself had, and she sometimes felt sorry for Galen's father having to deal with the temper, just like they both had, she knew how she could get with Galen, and he knew that she loved him no matter what she said when they got in occasional fights together.

"Right, then i better undo my seatbelt and actually use these legs to get inside that building. You're still coming with me right, i need someone there, and particularly you, i want someone there who knows what is going on, and as good as Galen is, i don't think he requires knowledge of this kind." Keller said, with a hint of amusement in her voice. She was at that moment mentally preparing herself for this, it would be a rare occasion where she would have to express to herself that she was female, and that her bidy carried life, half Galen which made this all possible.

Inside they went, Keller's hands were shaking slightly with her nerves, Galen's mother signed her in and told her where to wait while she went to chat with the nurse that would help the special doctor out, Keller didn't think that was a good idea as she was getting more and more nervous which would only increase if she left, but Galen's mother seemed to think that leaving her to her own devices was best for her. Leaving reality for a moment, Keller decided to do some refelcting upon herself, she found that she was very happy and excited to become a mother, due mainly to the father of the child, but happy to be a mother none the less. Whilst in the midst of her thinking Galen's mother came back and saw that Keller was much calmer than she had been before hand.

"Are you ready, he's going to be seeing you now. I can meet your child for the first time, so can you, but that's cheating as you already have them inside of you, but nevermind. Right, listen to what the doctor says and do as you are told, he knows best, and try not to be offended or too embarrassed as to what he asks you, ok?" Galen's mother soothed her newfound daughter.

"Ok, but this doctor makes inappropriate jokes or i don't like him, we can find another person, right? I mean, i don't want to sound mean or anything, it's just my panther is really at the forefront of me now, wanting to protect myself due to her cub. You get what i'm saying right?" Keller asked.

"Honey, of course, i don't expect you to completely bond with this man as soon as you know him, and if you don't like him i have a long list of others we can see instead. And he won't make any inappropriate jokes, he isn't like that, and i do understand about the cub thing, all women are like that when they are preganant, it's instinct to want top protect them, just as it will be Galen's instinct to protect you more when you are pregnant, that is why he didn't come today, he had just found out he will have a cub and his insticts are on a rise, he might not be able to fully control them, if a male touched you his panther make take it the wrong way and he would attack them." her adopted mother said, she then smiled and went along with the whole procedure, she actually enjoyed seeing her child and all that went along with it, she couldn't wait to tell Galen about it later though, he would have to come to her next appointment.


End file.
